ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchanted
'''Enchanted '''is the 43rd episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins at night in Bellwood. It is a regular night when a teen is walking along in a park looking a little depressed. Female Voice: Hey. The man looks up and sees a girl with black hair, blue eyes and pink clothes. Girl: What's wrong? Guy: Huh? Oh um. It's nothing. Girl: Are you sure? Guy: Yeah. Girl: I can make you feel better... Guy: W-Well there's this girl I liked but we just broke up. Girl: Oh you poor thing. She must've been a real jerk. Guy: Well I think its all my fault. Girl: Nonsense. Surely she's to blame. You never did anything wrong! Guy: Are you sure? Girl: Of course. Come on, let me show you something. Guy: Um okay? The girl leads the guy into the forest part of the park near a few tall rocks and trees. Guy: W-Why did you take us here? There's nothing out here. Girl: Oh come on. There's plenty of things out here. Such as trees, rocks and the ground below your feet. Suddenly those things come alive and grab the guy. Guy: AH! What's happening?! Girl: Hahahahaha! Isn't this just fun? Guy: W-Who are you? W-What's going on? Girl: You're not going to shut up aren't you? Oh very well. I'm... The Girl then snaps his fingers and her appearances flashes from a regular girl to one with long grey hair, dark eyes, a horn-like crown and a purple, mystic-type outfit. Girl: ...The Sorceress. And you're my dinner. (to tree minions) Hold him tight. As the guy struggles to break free, The Sorceress pulls out her staff and chants a spell of some type. It then drains the energy from the guy into the staff and the guy turns into a soul-less being. The Sorceress, laughing as the energy is absorbed into her: It's a shame he lost two things that day... Vodu! Voice: Yes, Mistress? The Sorceress turns around and sees a goblin behind her. Sorceress: How much more energy do I need to regain my supreme abilities? Vodu pulls out a scroll and reads it. He then looks up from the scroll to the Sorceress. Vodu: One more, Mistress. Sorceress: Yes! Vodu: But it must be one of a super natural being. Sorceress: No! They do not roam around as much as they used to. Vodu: Yes. Times have changed Mistress. Sorceress: Silence Vodu, I'm thinking. Vodu: What about the ones like the creature that fell from the skies? Sorceress: (sigh) No Vodu, those are "alie- Wait a moment. Yes. Aliens. I'll just have to find an alien with supernatural abilities. Vodu: They are difficult to find on Earth, Mistress. Sorceress: Maybe... But I know just the one. The Sorceress pulls out three stone balls from her pocket and throws them against the ground. It then creates a purple cloud which shows Brandon and Coco having a conversation. Theme Song Over at the warehouse, Brandon and Coco are having a conversation like in the purple cloud. Brandon: What I still can't understand is how a you didn't see a giant 100-foot large alien walk by. Coco: I was busy. And I did see it. Brandon: Yeah. At the last possible minute. Sarah, at the computer: Okay I give up. What are you two talking about? Coco: Stuff. Brandon: Some cool adventure that happened back when we were 10. Coco: I was eleven. And like I said its just stuff. Brandon: Since when did you not like talking about your childhood? Coco: Since now. Brandon: He's just upset that I saved the day like I always do. Sarah: Oh really? Brandon: Yup. I took down that giant alien with the power of awesome! Sarah: Sure. Well one day I'll be the one who saved the day. Brandon: Not sure if that's how it works. Sarah: What? We can't save the day? Brandon: No. I didn't mean it like THAT. I meant it as like, you know, we're a team and that's how teams function. Sarah: You have no idea what you're saying. Don't you? Brandon: Not a clue. Suddenly Sarah yells in pain, grabs her head and curls up. Coco: Sarah?! Sarah, calming down: Y-Yeah I'm fine. Brandon: Are you alright? Sarah: Yeah. Fine. Coco: What happened? Sarah: I- I don't know. It was like some type of alert in my head. Brandon: An alert? Sarah: I don't know. It sort of just felt like my energy was warning me. Coco: Warning you about what? Sarah: About someone coming. Brandon: Can you make it out? Sarah: No. It's unclear. Coco: What now? Brandon: Don't worry. We've got the element of surprise on our side. Brandon prepares to slap the Omnitrix down while Coco takes off his ID Helm and prepares to attack. They then wait it out for a bit but nothing happens. They then lower their posing and preparing when nothing happens. Brandon: Huh. I guess nothing happe- Explosion! The Doors fly off and crash into the back of the warehouse. Brandon and Coco get up but only to see that the garage doors are about to land on them. Coco jumps out of the way and Brandon dodge rolls out as the doors slam down leaving behind a small dust cloud that disappears in seconds. They turn around to see a figure in the doorway. It steps out to reveal itself to be the Sorceress, herself. The Sorceress: Hello Brandon. Brandon, shocked: The Sorceress? Sorceress: What's the matter Brandon? It's only been years since we've last met. Coco: What's she doing here? Sorceress: Ah Coco. My favorite enemy. We've had quite the time together. You beating me with that annoying watch of yours. Brandon: Hey. I made that. Sorceress: My point exactly... But now it seems that you're some type of creature. A mystical monster. Sarah: Leave him alone. Sorceress: Oh but you're new. Who are you supposed to be? Sarah: I'm Sarah. Sorceress: You must be a friend of his. Sarah: Actually, I am. Sorceress: Oh. That's too bad. Sarah: Why? Sorceress: Because it would be a shame to lose someone like you. The Sorceress fires her beam from her staff at Sarah. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and as the beam heads straight for Sarah, Crusher steps in front of blocks it. Sorceress: Grr! Crusher: What's the matter, Sorceress? I thought you missed me. Sorceress, squinting: Not even a little bit. Sourcress throws pebbles at the ground. Crusher flinches. Sarah: Seriously? They're just rocks. Sorceress: Oh she's new alright. (chants spell) As she chants some type of spell, the pebbles form into rock monsters. Crusher: I see you got some new boulder heads to clobber. Sorceress: It takes one to make three. Crusher looks questionably at her then realizes and looks at himself. He is then picked up and launched at Coco. Coco jumps out of the way and Crusher lands on Coco's Car. Coco: My Car! Crusher: Opps. The Sorceress laughs. Sarah: Enough! Sorceress: Oh please. What are you going to do about it, little girl? Nag me to death? Sarah shoots her energy at the Sorceress who, not knowing it was coming, gets hit into the ground. Sorceress: What? That's not possible! Sarah: Give Up. Sorceress, to herself: I need to figure this out... (to Sarah) Okay. Okay. I give up. Crusher: Seriously? Well that was easy. Coco: I don't know. It seems too easy. Sorceress: Oh Coco. You always were one step ahead of me. (chants spell) This spell creates a purple cloud around her, making her unseen, as a beam flies from the cloud at Sarah but Coco gets in the way and is hit into the wall. Sarah: Coco! Sarah rushes to Coco's need. Crusher then look back at the cloud which has already faded away. Crusher turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Got away again. Sarah: Coco are you alright? Coco: Yeah. I'm fine. But... Coco gets up and pulls out a damaged ID Helm from under him. Coco: NO! Sarah: It's okay. We can get it fixed. Coco: It takes time though. Sarah: It's alright its just a machin- Coco: No Sarah. It's never a machine. You can't just fix it. Sarah: Something tells me that we're not talking about the headband. Coco: No. We're not... Coco gets up and walks away. Sarah: Where are you going? Coco: Out. I need some time alone. Sarah: But- Brandon: Just leave him. Sarah: But we can't just- Brandon: He'll be fine. He just going through... stuff. Sarah: Yeah. I think I am too... Meanwhile, The Sorceress is watching what has been happening ever since she left on her purple cloud. Sorceress, laughing: Oh this is just marvelous. Vodu: But Mistress. Your enemies know of your presence. And they have a superior being on their side. Sorceress: Exactly. They don't know when to expect me with this little distraction. And now I can manipulation them since they're split up. My favorite enemy as a torphey to my collection and a supernatural girl to complete the process. All according to plan. Vodu: And what about the shapeshifter? Sorceress: Oh. I'm sure I'll find a nice way of getting rid of him. Brandon and Sarah are now at the Juice Shack. Sarah: I still can't believe he just ran off like that. Brandon: Relax. He'll come back. Sarah: How can you be so calm about this? He might not come back. Brandon: I've been in that situation before, Sarah. All it takes is good convincing, prove your point and time. Sarah: How come when I have a personal problem you have an answer to it? Brandon: Because I'm your cousin. That's what cousins do. I think. Sarah: Thanks. Brandon: Now are you going to drink that milkshake? Sarah: You haven't even drank yours yet. Brandon: I know. But I want to see what a Lemon and Onion taste like when mixed with Strawberry and um- Sarah: Just Strawberry. Brandon: Isn't that a bit too bland? Lightning strikes on the far end of the Juice Shack and the Sorceress appars where the lightning striked. Brandon: Sorceress! Sorceress: Hello again, Brandon. Brandon: You know, you being the only villain I've faced to really call me Brandon instead of Tennyson, really makes me have mixed emotions about you. Sorceress: Well isn't that just cute. I hate cute. Sarah: If you think spliting us up with Coco will help, you're wrong. Sorceress: Are you saying he's not reliable? Sarah: What... No? Sorcress: Someone needs to get their issues worked out. Brandon: Leave her. Sorcress: Ah yes. The hero. I'd better reward you with your choice of cravings. Brandon: You're going to reward me with milkshakes? Sorcress: You came to eat at the "Juice Shack"... The Sorcress chants a spell and the mascot at the top of the store comes to life and lands in front of the duo. Sorcress: Now the "Juice Shack" will eat YOU (laughs maniucally) Juice Boy: Hey Hey Kiddos! Who wants milkshakes? Brandon: Well it's just one of those days where the mascot of your favorite eating place comes to life and thinks its in one of those 80s commericals for milkshakes. Sorcress: Juice Boy. Attack. Juice Boy: Okkiedokkie! The Juice Boy slams his hand down on the table they are sitting at. Brandon and Sarah jump out of the way. He comes at them again but Sarah shields them off. The Juice Boy then produces boiling hot juices from his mouth at the shield. Sarah: I can't keep this up. Brandon: Looks like its time to ice this drink! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes an alien transformation. He then transforms into Snow Bear. Snow Bear: SNOW BEAR! Snow Bear runs around the shield and avoids getting shot at by the Juice Boy. Snow Bear then slices the Juice Boy's leg with his claws. Juice Boy: Owwie! That wasn't very good. No more discounts to buy your ice cold food. Snow Bear: Ugh. Was that supposed to rhyme or something? Snow Bear just barely avoids getting hit by the boiling hot juices. He then dodges two more hits until one is direcltly at him. He then freezes it with his Ice breath. He then continues blowing until Juice Boy is completly frozen in ice. Juice Boy: That wasn't very nice. Now you won't get any ic- (freezes) Snow Bear: I've got plenty of ice, right here. (pats belly) Sarah, looking around: Where's the Sorceress? Snow Bear: I'm not sure... She vanished, again... again. Sarah: We have to warn Coco. Sarah then stops dialing as she hears some slurping noises. She turns and sees Snow Bears slurping on the Juice Boy's milkshake which he was carrying in his right hand. Sarah: Brandon! Snow Bear: What? He destroyed mines. (slurps some more until he holds his head in slight pain) Gah! Brain Freeze! Meanwhile, Coco is reparing his ID Helm at a closed repair shop he found. His phone then rings. Coco, putting ID Helm on: NO! Coco grabs his phone and throws it at the door which is open and a girl with blonde hair and red clothes is in the doorway. Coco: Oh um sorry. Girl: Oh its quite alright. I was just walking by and I heard some noise. Do you work here? Coco: Yes. Girl: Really? Because you almost look like a theft. Coco: I'm just repairing something. Girl: I guess you have to repair your phone too. Coco, slightly laughing: Yeah. I guess so. Girl: I'm Hannah. Coco: Coco. Hannah: That's an interesting name. Coco: It has its meanings. Hannah: Do you want to talk about what's bothering you? Coco: Not really. Hannah: It's a girl isn't it? Coco: How did you- Hannah: Let's just call it a gift. I'm sort of physic. Coco: Whoa. Hannah: Cool, huh? Coco: Yeah. Hannah: It's okay. I can help you. Hannah removes Coco's ID Helm which shows his actual form. Coco: How did you- Hannah: Sh. I'm physic, remember? Coco closes his eyes and leans in but Hannah sprays some magical powder on his face while he's distracted. He then opens his eyes which are now purple. Hannah: Finnally. If I kept that up, I would've had to kiss you. Hannah snaps her fingers and turns into the Sorceress. Sorceress: Now I finnally have my favorite enemy in my control. Oh what fun I could have. But, unfourantly, I have an appointment with destiny. So, You're going to bring Sarah to me. Coco: Where is that? Sorceress: Huh. Good question. Somewhere where the I can transmit the energy I collected and absorb a massive one in return. Coco: What about that place? Coco mindlessly points to a base with a satelite pointing at the moon about to reach its eclipse. Sorceress: Splendid. Take the girl to take point where I will drain every last drop of energy from that pointless body. Coco: What if she doesn't want to go? Sorceress: Then make her go! Be convincing. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you're my enemy. Meanwhile, Brandon and Sarah are walking to Sarah's house. Brandon: It's close right? Sarah: Yeah. A couple of more blocks. Brandon: Did he answer yet? Sarah: No... Brandon? Brandon: Yeah? Sarah: Did I... do something wrong to Coco? Brandon: What? Sarah: He seems crossed with me. Brandon: No. You didn't do anything. Sarah: Because I don't know what to do anymore. Coco: What? Brandon: Oh hey. You're back. Sarah: Are you alright? Coco: Fine. Brandon: Did you fix your ID Helm? Coco: Yes. You will come with me. Sarah: Why? Coco: Because. Sarah: Coco, that's not an answer. Coco: You have to come with me. Sarah: I'm not going anywhere. Coco: You will come with me to the station. Sarah: No Coco. Brandon: Coco, what's gotten into you? Coco: Stay out of this, Brandon. Coco pushes Brandon aside. Brandon: Looks like I'm going to have to knock some sense back into you. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Goop. Goop: GOOP! Goop wraps around Coco. Coco attempts to peel him off but it doesn't work. Goop then begins to burn Coco which he can feel. Sarah: No don't hurt him! Goop then unwraps from Coco. Coco then turns to attack Goop but is shot in the back of the head by an energy disc. This causes him go unconsiences. Goop: What happened to him? Sarah, touching Coco's head and using her energy: Some form of hypnotism. But its gone now. Sarah gets up from Coco's body and turns to Brandon. Sarah: It was the Sorceress. And she's at the station Coco was talking about. Goop turns back into Brandon. Brandon: You can't go there alone. It's a trap. Sarah: She needs me there for something. I want to find out want. Brandon: I'll stay here with Coco. If something happens, call. Sarah: Got it. Sarah takes off. Meanwhile, the Sorceress is observing through her purple smoke. Sorceress: She's almost here. Vodu! Vodu, coming forward: Yes, Mistress? Sorceress: Get the chamber ready! Vodu: Yes, Mistress. Sorceress: Soon, I'll be the most powerfulest being in the universe. (laughs) Later, Sarah gets to the station Coco was describing. When she gets there, the doors fly open and citizens scream and run out. Sarah waits for them to pass and runs inside. When she gets to the main room, it has a giant satelite reciever and some other devices. Voice: Miss me? The Sorceress steps out with her staff in hand. Sarah: Sorceress! Sorceress: Relax snob pants. I'm right here. I'm not another person to ruin. Sarah: What have you done to Coco? Sorceress: Ah yes. Him. Well to be honest, I did some really bad flirting and he practically fell right over for me. Alike you since it probably took ages. So while you were checking up on him, I had him right in my grip. Sarah blasts her with anger but the Sorceress holds out her staff and absorbs the incoming beam of energy. And it gets goes on and on. Sarah: What's.... happening?! Sorceress: Oh Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. I thought you were the smart one here. I'm just draining all the energy from you until there's nothing left then all that will be mines to keep. Sarah: You.... can't ... do this. Sorceress: Let's face it, Sarah. I'm better than you in all ways. I'm stronger, I'm smarter, I'll have your powers and your friends added to my collection. After she's done talking, the ecisple happens. And the moon beams down a light onto the station which has been transmitted by the satelite. The transmitted beam hits the Sorceress who stops absorbing. Sarah falls to the ground weakened. Sorceress: Yes! It's happening! The Sorceress' energy is then being absorbed into the moon and in return is given enhanced energy. Sarah, getting up: Sorceress... Sorceress, still absorbing: Not now I'm busy. Sarah: There's one thing you're not better at me in. Sorceress: What's that knitting? (laughs) Sarah: No... Sarah then roundhouse kicks Sorceress off her plateform. Sarah: Taikyoku. Sarah then takes back her energy and confronts the Sorceress who is now waking up. Sorceress: My powers! Sarah: It's over. Sorceress: I'll get you one day, Sarah. You've made yourself a new enemy today. The Sorceress then vanishes when she throws her pebbles on the ground. Sarah: ...Got away. Sarah looks down and sees a small book. She leans down and grabs it. Sarah, seeing that its a spell book: Magic... Later, Sarah walks outside the station where Coco's Car pulls up to. Coco, getting out: Are you okay? Sarah: Yeah fine. Brandon: What happened? Where's the Sorceress? Sarah: I took care of her. Brandon: Guess you saved the day this time. Sarah: Yeah... I think I need some rest. Sarah walks away. Coco: What's wrong with her? Brandon: What's wrong with her? What's wrong with you? Coco: What? Brandon: She's been trying Coco. That's all she does is try to help you. And you turn her done and walk away. Brandon goes to walk Sarah home. Coco: I... I didn't know. Coco then stands outside the station by himself. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Citizens Aliens Used *Crusher *Snow Bear *Goop Villains *The Sorceress (First Re-Appearance) **Vodu (First Appearance) **Magic Minions *Juice Boy *Coco (Temporaly) Trivia *The Sorceress makes her debut in Alien Force. *It is revealed that Coco doesn't like talking about his past anymore. *It is revealed that Sarah has actually been treating Coco *Hanah, the name the Sorceress chose, is supposed to be the opposite of Sarah by being the first eight letters instead of the last eight and ends with -ah. *Sarah does taikyoku. *Sarah also gains the Sorceress' spell book which she will use to learn magic. *The Sorceress found Coco to be weak in this episode and had Sarah become her new enemy. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3